Happy
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: One look at him, and she felt better. One look at him, his beaming face encouraging her on, and she knew she could do this. She could do this, because he was there for her.


_****__**Written for the 'HP Potions Competition' by Black Boxed for the category 'Elixir to Induce Euphoria**__** – **__****__**Write about someone singing, or write a song.'.**_

_****__**Enjoy, and understand, I don't own Harry Potter or any recognisable characters.**_

….

She took the stage with caution, her hands trembling and her legs trying to walk away in the other direction. Her heart was pounding and all she wanted to do was run away in the other direction. Why had she agreed to this? She couldn't do this, not when her nerves were jumbled and she couldn't even recall her own name, let alone an entire song.

But, just then, she looked out into the crowd and saw ___him_, sitting in the front row. He was smiling encouragingly and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back, suddenly feeling a lot more confident, as she walked to the microphone. She could do this, couldn't she? With him here, she felt safe and strong.

"Hi. My name is Hannah Abbott and I am going to sing 'I Know Not Where'." There were a few wolf whistles, a spattering of applause, but only Neville nodded encouragingly, and that was all that mattered. His approval was all she wanted, because he was the only one she was truly singing for. Everyone else was just there, a part of the crowd-but in her mind, it was just Neville, sitting in front of her. Waiting for her performance, and Hannah knew that, even if she messed up, he would still love her.

She took a deep breath and leaned into the microphone, beginning.

___I know not where the moon shines….._

___I know not when the sun shall rise….._

___I know not why the wolf howls in the night…_

___I know only that you are by my side._

___And I am happy. Oh, so happy._

___When you say my name with such emotion,_

___I am happy!_

___I can look at you and I know all my_

___Fears are gone….._

___Because, beside you, I am happy._

___._

___When the darkness falls and I_

___Cower in fear,_

___I know you are coming to_

___Save me._

___When I feel unsettled,_

___You are by my side,_

___Waiting for me to say the word._

___And I am happy. Oh, so happy._

___When you say my name with such emotion,_

___I am happy!_

___I can look at you and I know all my_

___Fears are gone….._

___Because, beside you, I am happy._

___._

___I know, some day,_

___The end will draw near._

___I know, some day,_

___You will have to leave me._

___I know, one day…one day…._

___I will cry out your name!_

___Please come back,_

___I need you,_

___You are better than that!_

___Don't you understand that_

___I only wanted_

___You?_

___._

___In this moment, though,_

___You are here with me._

___You wrap your arms,_

___Around me._

___I tell you all my deepest secrets,_

___You promise not to_

___Tell a soul._

___And I am happy. Oh, so happy._

___When you say my name with such emotion,_

___I am happy!_

___I can look at you and I know all my_

___Fears are gone….._

___Because, beside you, I am happy._

___._

___One day….._

___One day…._

___One day…._

___One day…._

___You will leave me…..oooh._

___You will leave me._

___But I am happy. Oh, so happy._

___When you say my name with such emotion,_

___I am happy!_

___I can look at you and I know all my_

___Fears are gone….._

___Because, beside you, I am happy._

___._

___I know not where the moon shines….._

___I know when the sun shall rise…..._

___I know not why the wolf howls in the night…._

___I know only that you are by my side._

___And I am happy._

She gave the crowd a small curtsey, waving as they applauded. It had been one of her best performances, and she was proud of herself. A quick, sneaky glance at Neville showed he, too, was very proud. She grinned at him and jumped off the stage, into his arms. Ignoring the hundreds of people around them, she kissed him full on the mouth, her way of saying '___Thank you for being here_.'

She was so happy right then.

…_****__**..**_

_****__**This is a real song that I wrote and performed in the eigth grade.**_


End file.
